1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a cover having a catching structure and an electronic apparatus comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projector is generally used in conference to project a briefing material or a meeting material on a curtain. The main structure of the projector includes a bulb (for example, high-pressure mercury light bulb or light-emitting diode), a lens, a spectroscope, a panel and a casing for protecting said elements. Additionally, an opening is formed on the casing to be a channel of the inside and the outside of the projector, so as to facilitate a user to replace the bulb or other components of the projector. In order to prevent dust entering into the casing and to avoid the bulb or the components to leave from the casing, a cover is used for covering the opening. When the bulb of the projector is failure or broken, a user can open the cover to replace it.
Take the hanging-type projector as an example. The hanging-type projector is disposed at the ceiling (or hung down from the ceiling), and the cover is usually designed on the surface of the casing toward the ground for facilitating the user to replace the bulb or other components. However, if the bulb of the projector is broken because of vibration or misuse, the glass fragments of the bulb will scatter in the projector. At this time, when the cover is opened, the glass fragments may drop into the user's eyes and cause visional damage.